Accidental Magic
by Brewing Glory
Summary: One-shot. There they were. Just staring at him. Arrogantly. Albus Dumbledore has had enough.


**Author's Note: I love one-shots. This one has been playing around in my head for a while now so I decided I should write it. It's based on one of my favorite parts in GoF. I will show you which one at the bottom. For now, you'll have to guess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Accidental Magic<strong>

There they were. Just staring at him. Arrogantly.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, fifteen year old Gryffindor, felt his hand itch toward his wand. His blue eyes glared mercilessly as those... _monstrosities _continued their mocking stare.

He shook his head, short blonde hair falling into his eyes. He sighed heavily, closing them in an attempt to ignore them. He reopened his eyes cautiously, willing them not ot focus on those _things _again, but they had a mind of their own. He couldn't help but feel his eyes trail back over to them, the harsh glare already in place. They were everywhere!

Those horrid red curtains! He understood that red was one of the Gryffindor house colors, but was there really a point in having so much of it? One can only take so much red! Yes, house spirit was important, and yes, he was proud to be a Gryffindor, but there was such a thing as variety!

As the curtains swayed back and forth, Albus could swear they were laughing at him.

"I've had enough!" he burst, the curtains suddenly igniting in flames. Panicked, Albus ripped the curtains off of his bed, throwing them to the ground, completely overlooking the fact that he could use magic. He stomped hurriedly, trying to relinquish the fire before it could spread elsewhere. As he continued his task, he heard the creak of the door opening followed by a gasp.

"Aguamenti!" whoever had gasped yelled out, a stream of water appearing that finally put the fire out. As the flames slowly subsided, Albus turned to the intruder, panting heavily. He was met with the bewildered face of Benjamin Potter, one of his roomates.

"Oops?" Albus offered meekly, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, Albus. I knew you hated those curtains, but I never would have thought you would set them on fire to prove your point," Benjamin said, snorting at the embarrassed face Albus made.

"...It was an accident?" Albus said lamely, a slight blush pooling in his cheeks.

"I'll say."

It was silent for a while, Benjamin having plopped down onto his own bed, examining his slightly charred curtains as he hummed a happy tune. Shrugging nonchalantly, Benjamin ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair, adjusting his glasses as he took out his Charms' homework.

"Benjamin?" Albus asked tentatively, his face still looking a bit embarrassed.

"What?"

"You won't tell Professor Dippet, right?" Albus asked, hoping he wouldn't have to recieve another lecture from his Head of House. "I don't think he'd like to have to deal with this after the... potion incident."

Benjamin snorted at the reminder, running a hand through his hair again as he faced his roommate. "Alright, I won't. But honestly, I don't see why Diphead was so angry about what happened. I personally think he looked better when he was completely hot pink. He may have been a bit _too_ blindingly bright, but at least that gave us an excuse to _not _look at him."

Albus smiled, a smile that was both proud and regretful. "I guess... So, mum's the word?"

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Benjamin demanded in mock-seriousness.

"You know what I mean!" Albus snapped jokingly, Benjamin laughing heartily on his bed. Albus sat back on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his roommates' curtains. For some reason, even though he already destroyed his own, he couldn't help but glare at the rest of the red in the room. How could anyone blame him- they're terrible! Albus recalled the relieved/satisfied feeling that had settled in his chest when his curtains slowly burned to a crisp...

"Albus!" Benjamin shouted as all of the red curtains in their room caught on fire, scrambling to grab the wand he had let slip through his hand when his curtains suddenly caught fire.

"It was an accident!"

_"I never liked these curtains. I set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident, of course."_

- Albus Dumbledore,_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, short. One of the shortest one-shots I have written. Well, technically the shortest since the other two were poems... I think. I can't be bothered to remember now. Review. <strong>


End file.
